Paige's Nightmares
by Holly9789
Summary: •AU and AH story• Paige has been having nightmares lately about what happened to her in her past as a teenager. Will Phoebe and Piper be able to help her through this difficult time? Will she open up to them and finally be able to move on?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Charmed fanfic, please be nice about it. I don't have a beta so please excuse any grammar errors I may have made. I do plan to add onto this story if you guys like it, please give me some feedback on what you think.**

* * *

**_Phoebe's POV_**

I awoke to the sound of soft cries coming from the hallway around three in the morning, a sad sigh escaping past my pink brims as I get out of my bed and slips on my pink silk robe. Muttering to myself while heading toward the door. "Poor Paige..." I opened my bedroom door and I was shocked when I glanced down the hallway and saw my younger half-sister Paige huddled up on the bathroom floor, with her knees up to her chest and her head in her hands. Her sniffles growing louder and louder without her probably even realizing it.

I waited a few minutes and then finally tiptoed my way toward the bathroom where Paige still sat unknown of my near presence. Once I was mere inches from Paige, I crouched down in front of her and carefully touched her right arm "Paige sweetie, are you okay?" Paige slowly lifted her head up from her hands and brushed a few of her stray red waves from her face, nodding silently toward me. Paige had been having reoccurring dreams for the past few weeks now, all of them ending in Paige sweating beyond imaginable and unable to go back to sleep. Thankfully though, I had been there for her through every nightmare each night and always seemed to find a way to console her back to sleep.

"C'mon Paige, let's go downstairs and I'll fix us both some coffee." I whispered quietly toward my now much calmer little sister as I gave her a reassuring smile and helped her up on her feet. Paige then gladly accepted the hug I offered her and then we headed quietly down the stairs of the manor, hoping not to cause Piper or even Leo to wake up.

A few minutes later we had both successfully made our way downstairs and into the kitchen, fixing us both a cup of coffee just the way we both liked it while Paige sat at the table and fidgeted with her thumbs. Poor girl, she had been such a nervous wreck lately and still had yet to tell us what was causing these horrid nightmares. I hoped she would in due time though, she had only been living with us for a little over a month now and I knew it had to be hard for her. I knew she would open up to us when she was ready though, I wasn't going to pressure her into telling me anything. I knew Piper had been pressuring her lately with not just questions but things to do with magic, I just hoped Paige could handle it for now at least.

"The coffee is almost done Paige, do you want any cream in it this time?" I look in the direction of the table and can't help but smile as I see her passed out at the table with her head resting on her arms and her cheeks squished up together in such an adorable position. Her mouth hanging slightly open as cute little snores escaped from her mouth. I couldn't just leave her like this, but I didn't have the heart to wake her up again, at least not yet. I shake my head at the thought, I'll just watch her and enjoy my coffee before maybe carrying her upstairs. It's not like she could weigh that much more than me anyways, she was pretty skinny, skinny and quite tall at that.


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm going to try and publish a chapter every day or every other day, depending on the things that go on in my life on a daily basis. Again, I'm not using a beta so please just try your best to ignore any grammar mistakes. If you have any suggestions regarding the story, please don't hesitate to share them. I still don't have a plot set in stone for this story, so bare with me for now. Thanks for reading, xoxo.**

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing regarding these amazing characters or the show, I'm just simply using the characters for my own story.**

* * *

_**Phoebe's POV**_

Attempting to carry Paige up the stairs, had been just that, a majorly failed attempt. I got a little over halfway to the stairs with Paige's limp body over my shoulder and by then my arms were about to give out from underneath her weight. I had to do something soon, I had to do something quick. I knew Paige was a pretty heavy sleeper, but I didn't realize it was to the extent.

I wipe my brow on my robe sleeve and then with a quiet grunt carry her in the other direction, toward the couch in the living room. Carefully but in one swift motion lying her down on the couch, muttering to myself "Good grief Paige, where is all that weight at?" Earning myself a quiet groan in protest from her sleeping form, I couldn't help but quietly laugh while placing a light blanket over her. Brushing a few stray hairs from her face before leaning down to kiss her forehead, whispering softly "Goodnight Paige."

After placing some pillows down onto the floor near the couch just in case she fell off the couch in her sleep, I turned off all the lights downstairs and headed back upstairs. Peeking into Piper's room to make sure she hadn't woken, which thankfully she hadn't. I of course noticed Leo wasn't in the bed next to her, but I knew better then to pry into their private life. I quietly shut their bedroom door back and then tiptoed the rest of the way to my bedroom, slipping off my pink robe and slippers before literally collapsing onto my bed with a heavy sigh. Too say I was exhausted, would have been an understatement at this point.

Of course though, I couldn't sleep after trying for almost two hours. I had finally just given up at this point, hugging my comforter to my chest while staring up at the ceiling in complete darkness. Nights like these, I missed Cole more then any other time or anything else. Cole was still out there somewhere, I knew he had to be. I wanted nothing more then for him to just come back from wherever he had ran off to all those years ago and to live happily ever after with me, but that was far from being realistic. He made his choice, he made it clear that being a lawyer and his new wife were both things that were more important then me and the love we once shared.

I finally pushed the thoughts of Cole out of my mind though, after only an hour or so. Pathetic, don't you think? My thoughts of course weren't done though, they went straight from Cole to Paige. What was that sister of mine so afraid of? Was there something that happened in her past, before she met us that she can't let go? I never realized how much this would affect me, I had originally planned to just give her some space and time but that was turning out much harder then I had thought. With each nightmare that she had, with each night that passed, I felt myself growing more and more impatient and anxious to get some answers. I wasn't even sure if Piper realized how bad they were becoming with Paige, but I made a mental note to speak to her about it the moment Piper and I were in a room alone.

This had to come to an end, Paige couldn't just keep letting this eat her alive. We were her big sisters now and we are here for a reason, to protect her and comfort her whenever needed and whenever possible. I refused to wait any longer, I was getting down to the bottom of this by tomorrow night. Whether she wanted me to know or not, I'd find a way to get it out of her.

We both needed sleep, we both needed just one night of rest. I didn't mind comforting her through the sleepless nights, but this was just getting downright ridiculous. I had always been one who had nightmares at least once a week, but they were never as bad or frequent as Paige's. She was hiding something and that's something sisters just didn't do, or at least we didn't do.

I don't remember what time I had fallen asleep or even how it had happened, but the next thing I know I'm being awoken by the sound of pots clanking together in the kitchen and the smell of what I'm guessing to be breakfast cooking. Piper must be awake, I think to myself before slowly sitting up in my bed. Glancing toward the alarm clock I gasp loudly, it was already one in the afternoon and I had a class in less than an hour. I cursed myself out loud and then quickly jumped out of bed, literally. Running into the bathroom and shutting the door, I strip of my pajamas and hop into the shower, only to be met by freezing cold water which makes me scream in surprise. This was becoming a habit, one I still wasn't able to remember every morning though. There were 4 of us including Leo living in this house and we all took showers around the same time, what a coincidence right?

Today had started out absolutely terrible and I had only been awake for a little over five minutes, I definitely wasn't looking forward to finding out what unexpected events were going to take place today. I still managed to keep a smile on my face though, even through waking up extremely late and being woken harshly by the freezing water beating down on my head and back. I was always the optimistic one, always thinking of things that could be worse while laughing for no apparent reason. Maybe there was a reason now though, maybe I was starting to laugh at random times to keep from crying? Maybe I was laughing at how much of a downward spiral my life had taken in such a short time?

Who really knows, I didn't have the time to dwell on it now though. I didn't have the time to think about everything under the sun today, I needed to get a move on it and get out the door. I needed to get to class. Maybe that would go right, maybe I could make it to class without being late. Wouldn't that be a total shocker?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. Regarding the whole Phoebe being done with college before Paige came around, this is a story so not everything is going to go exactly like the show did. I hope you all like chapter 3, this chapter will be from Missy Paige's point of view. **

**Disclaimer ~ Once again as said in the previous chapter, I don't own anything regarding the wonderful characters or the show Charmed. I'm just simply using them for a story of my own.**

* * *

_**Paige's POV**_

I had been in a deep sleep when suddenly I felt myself falling in what I thought was my dreams, until I got the harsh reality that I had face planted from the couch onto the ground. Thankfully though, I had landed on a pile of a few pillows instead of the hard and most likely cold surface of the ground.

I didn't remember falling asleep on the couch, or even fall asleep at all for that matter. The last thing I had been conscious for last night was waiting for Phoebe to finish making us both a cup of coffee. I must had fallen asleep at the table. That's when everything became clear to me, she must have carried me in here and laid me down on the couch. I knew better than to think I got here on my own, I would have been way to lazy to care about putting pillows on the floor for myself.

"At least Phoebe seems to like me." I mumble beneath my breath while moving to a sitting position on the floor, letting out a loud exhale of air to blow the tousled hair from my face. I then glance toward the window, noticing the sun is just making its presence known in the sky. Which meant it had to be before seven in the morning, way to early for me to be up. I knew there was no chance I'd be falling back asleep anytime soon though, I could hear a pot of coffee calling my name from the kitchen. I could taste its delicious taste on my tongue, causing my mouth to water a little in anticipation.

About ten minutes later I was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping my coffee from one of the mugs I had actually bought myself back when I was living on my own. At least somethings here were still mine, it was still beyond awkward to borrow things from Piper and Paige. I skimmed through yesterdays newspaper, searching the obituaries for any names that might ring a bell to me before folding it back up and placing it back in its usual spot in the middle of the table.

I knew Piper would be awake soon, she was almost always the first to rise and the last to go down for the night. Apparently that was something Prue had always done first, not that I would know anything about that or her though. Sure, she was just as much my half-sister as Piper and Phoebe were, but she was dead and I knew better than to ask questions about something which was that sensitive of a subject.

I knew Phoebe was getting closer and closer to the point where she was going to start asking questions about these nightmares. I had some explaining to do, I just didn't know how to tell either one of them, or even where to start for that matter. Maybe today would be the day, maybe today I would finally take the chance to share my secret. If you could or even would call it that. My life before hadn't even really been that hard, I mean besides the fact I was a rebellious teen who lost her parents in a car crash that was my fault. But that wasn't it, I was past that part of my life, I was finally past the guilt behind that tragic story which I had once called my life.

This was something worse, this was something that not a single soul had been told about. Not even Glen, who was my best friend back then and whom I told everything too. I didn't see the point of sharing it with everyone, I didn't need nor want any pity from anyone, especially not my newly found sisters. This was apart of my past, I just needed to move on like all the other times and let it go. Easier said then done though, right?

I knew deep down, this wasn't going to end without letting all my feelings and emotions come out into the open. I knew this wasn't just going to die down on its own like all the other things I'd dealt with in the past. No, it wasn't going to be that simple for me, not this time around.

Just as I'm finishing my coffee I hear the sound of someone rustling around upstairs, gathering from my knowledge and commonsense that it had to be Piper. That was my cue to clean up my mess and retreat to my bedroom for at least the first half of the morning, which is exactly what I did. Piper still wasn't very fond of me and I could sense it no matter how far away or close the distance between us was. I didn't take it personal though, she had her own grief to deal with and I wasn't going to make an effort until she was willing to as well. This was a two-way street, this was not only our friendship but sisterhood as well on the line. If she wanted to make things work and get to know me, she have to try a hell of a lot harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, here is chapter 4. I just wanna make something clear, which I apologize for forgetting to do at the beginning of the story. This is an AH (All human) story. Next chapter will be the big reveal, you will all get to find out what these nightmares of Paige's are being caused by. Stay tuned and thanks for reading, xoxo.**

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing regarding these awesome characters or the show Charmed, I'm just using the characters for my own story about them.**

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

I awoke to the loud sound of what sounded like someone falling, my guess it being Paige due to the fact she was quite clumsy from what I had gathered so far. I decided to lie there for what seemed like an hour before finally feeling awake enough to get up and start my day.

Days like these were the worst, day like these made just breathing almost unbearable. We, I, had just lost Prue less than a month ago and each day seemed to get tougher without her. I was struggling with things which I had done since I could remember. Doing laundry, washing dishes, running things at P3, and even cooking were becoming almost impossible for me to do. I was thankful for the support Phoebe and even Paige were attempting to give me, even though I'd never actually admitted it out loud or to them.

Getting dressed in some casual jeans and a random clean shirt, I head out of my room. Just in time to hear the sound of a door closing down the hall, which I knew just by the fact that Phoebe always like to sleep in late that it had to be Paige. I instantly wondered why she fled up to her room so quickly, was she avoiding me? I knew I hadn't exactly been the kindest lately, but she had never deliberately avoided, at least that I knew of anyways.

I shrugged it off though, maybe she was just in a hurry to get something done. I noticed she liked to draw, she was actually quite good at it as well.

After heading down the stairs, I'm greeted with the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen which causes me to smile just a little. I could really use some at this moment, hopefully it would give me some energy. I took that as a motivation to walk a little faster into the kitchen, crazy huh? I laughed to myself at the thought, at how crazy I must be to actually have a nonliving object as my own motivation. Not that I cared though, no one else could read my mind anyways.

In a little over 5 minutes I'm finally sitting down at the table with a much bigger mug then usual in my hand, full to the brim with steaming hot coffee. My eyes scanning over what looks to be yesterdays paper, by the way it's crinkled and a little torn in the corners. I would have to remember to ask Phoebe to snatch the new one on her way to college this afternoon, I wasn't planning to leave the house today.

Finding myself reading over the paper I suddenly happen to skim over an article about reoccurring nightmares, which causes me to instantly think of Paige and what she's been going through as of lately. Missy Paige had definitely been hiding something, something from her past which she obviously didn't feel the need to share with nor Phoebe or myself. I couldn't blame her, but I knew Phoebe was going to find a way to make her spill her guts. Phoebe had and always will be the impatient and nosy type, it's just her personality. Always trying to fix things where and when her nose doesn't particularly belong there in the first place.

I was proud of Phoebe though, she was handling all of this better than I had ever imagined she could or would for that matter. She had lost her oldest big sister whom was more like a mother to her then anything, and gained a younger half-sister all in the same span of a weeks period. No one seen Prue's death coming, no one realized how truly quick a life so meaningful could be taken away forever.

That morning she had been awake and rushing throughout the kitchen looking for all her things for work, then the next thing I know I'm getting a phone call from a local police officer whom tells me without the slightest bit of hesitation that she's dead. Just like that, just that simply and that quickly.

She had died in a car accident on her way home from work during a storm that night. She was talking on the phone with a colleague from work about a business trip that was approaching quickly, when her car suddenly swerved with the heaviness of the rain pounding on her windshield. She didn't have a chance to stop it, she didn't have even a tenth of a second to try to steer away from the tree which she collided head on with. The force of which she slammed into the tree caused the large tree to fall from its roots in the ground and on top of her car, killing her instantly upon impact. A snap of my finger. A blink of my eyes. That's how quickly her life was taken away from this Earth, that's how fast she was taken away from us.

We hadn't even told Paige how she died, I'm sure she had probably read about it online or in the newspapers though. Her name and face spread across San Fransisco like wild-fire, everyone knew about the tragic accident and many showed their condolences in various ways. She was loved by not only her family, but truly everyone who got the lucky chance to meet her.

I took the opportunity in between my thoughts to check the time on the stove clock, a small gasping erupting from my mouth at the shocking realization that I had been lost in my thoughts for almost an hour. I took that as my sign it was time to stop thinking, especially about Prue and her death. I would be here all day if I didn't catch myself now.

I wasn't planning on heading out to P3 today or actually doing anything productive besides housework around the house, I had no real reason to go out anyways. I knew Phoebe had classes all day and that Paige would most likely either go out or just stay in her room all day, doing God knows what. Maybe I'd try to get some laundry and cleaning done, it wouldn't be easy but it definitely needed to be done. I had always done everyone's laundry in the house and I knew they all still depended on me to do it, I don't even think Phoebe knew how to work the washer or dryer for that matter. It wouldn't be too much longer before she started to nag me about getting it done, I'm sure she had dirty clothes scattered all across her bedroom floor.

Sliding my now half empty mug of coffee and the old newspaper away from me and across the table, I make the anticipated movement to stand up. Glancing over at the sink full of dirty dishes before immediately making that my first task for today. Today could be a good idea, I just have to keep my mind focused on the good. I think to myself while beginning to scrub a dirty pan over the sink. I was going to make it through today without a single tear, I was going to accomplish smile genuinely at least once today. I was over this consuming depression, I was over letting it get the best of me. I was ready to get back to being my normal self, even my sarcastic self. I was going to make a change and soon, real soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the big chapter that a lot of you have waited for, I apologize for the longer wait then usual. I had a little problem with some of this one. This story will rated M from now on, just to give you all a heads up. Keep the awesome reviews coming, xoxo.  
**

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing regarding the show Charmed or the awesome characters which are a part of it, I'm just using them for my own story.**

* * *

_**Paige's POV**_

I had dreaded this all day, it was finally time to put on my big girl panties and let my past be known. I knew there wasn't a way for me to get out of it this time, it was all or nothing today.

"This should be interesting." I mumble under my breath before heading out of my room which I had hidden in all day and downstairs toward the conservatory.

"Piper?" I called out hesitantly in no particular direction, making sure to speak loud enough for her to hear me but not any louder than needed. She must have heard me though, because I could hear the sounds of pans in the kitchen being shuffled around before her footsteps started toward me. Seeing her appear a few moments later with some flour on her nose.

"What is it Paige?" She asked toward me while swiping the flour off of her nose with the back of her hand, she must have seen my eyes wandering towards it.

"Could you sit down for a moment, I have something to tell you and Phoebe." I watched her facial expression and was a little shocked when she seemed genuinely concerned. She then sat down in a chair next to mine and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Phoebe should be home within a few minutes, I asked her to pick up some groceries on her way home from her classes." Piper spoke without really looking in my direction, earning a silent nod from me and a faint smile.

It stayed that way for most of our wait, lost in our own thoughts I suppose. I was constantly fidgeting in my seat along while she remained completely still and what seemed too be relaxed. I kept telling myself that this wasn't such a big deal, that they would still accept me as their sister after telling them. I didn't want them to look at me differently and I certainly didn't want them to pity me.

"I'm home!" Both Piper and I turned in our seats toward the foyer, where an as usual cheery Phoebe came bounding through with a bag of what I assumed to be groceries in each hand.

"Sorry I took so long, the traffic was dreadful." Her voice never losing it's cheerfulness as she finally came fully into our view. That's when her face changed, drastically at that.

"Uh oh..." She murmured under her breath, glancing between Piper and I like we had both grown two heads while she was gone.

"Whats going on? Is this another fight I'm walking into?" Phoebe asked with pursed lips, setting the bags down on the dining room table before crossing her arms over her chest in anticipation for a real answer.

"I just have something I need to tell you guys." I said while looking at them both cautiously, seeing Piper nodding out of the corner of my eye and Phoebe's expression suddenly changing to a look of concern which resembled Piper's.

"Oh, well what is it sweetie?" She asked in her soft and caring voice while moving to the other empty chair and sitting down, tucking her legs beneath her comfortably. I knew it was time to get this over with, my time of keeping it a secret was over.

"First off, I don't want either one of you to think I'm asking for attention." I paused briefly, giving myself a silent pep talk in my head. Feeling both pairs of eyes staring down at me as I swallow hard.

"When I was 16..." Jeez, this was much harder than I actually anticipated. I took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, I could do this. I had to do this.

"When I was 16, I was physically and verbally abused almost daily by my at the time boyfriend." I scanned both their faces for any sign of anger they might be feeling towards me. How was I supposed to know they would react? I couldn't tell how Piper was feeling or what was running through her mind, she simply just offered Phoebe and I a weary smile and headed toward the kitchen, grabbing the groceries as she walked.

I mumble the last part, only because I knew Phoebe was still in the room and obviously listening. "That's what my nightmares have been about, the abuse I got." I look up towards Phoebe once again, seeing her face turning a palish color before she stands up and comes over to my chair. Suddenly pulling me into a tight hug while her fingers run through the back of my red curls.

"I am so sorry Paige, I had no idea." She whispers in a shaky voice near my ear. Hesitating a little before wrapping my arms around her, the hug was a little awkward but I gladly accepted the comfort. I heard her mumble something else but at that point, I was to focused on keeping my emotions intact to fully listen anymore.

There was more to that story, to my nightmare of a past. But I knew I needed to keep the rest to myself, it wouldn't be fair of me to burden either of my sisters with so much at one time. I wasn't sure I could handle talking about the rest anyways, certainty not in-depth anyways.

We stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until a pan hitting the kitchen floor caused us both to jump dramatically from our positions. Followed by the sound of Piper cursing a little too loudly under her breath. I still didn't know how she felt about this, was she ashamed of me? Did I just cause her to hate me even more?

"How about I fix us some popcorn and we can watch movies for the rest of tonight?" Phoebe asked, her once going back to its cheery pitch. It startling me from my thoughts as I give her a confused look but then moments later, I merely nod my head to please her.

"Great, I'll go make the popcorn and you can pick the first movie!" I then watched her skip toward the kitchen, her two french braids bouncing along the tops of her shoulders as she skipped.

I waited till she was fully in the kitchen and then made my quick escape upstairs and into my bedroom, I'm sure Piper and Phoebe would be talking about me and I definitely didn't want to stick around to overhear them. Quietly shutting my bedroom door and locking it behind me before dramatically throwing myself onto my bed, my head landing face first into one of the various pillows scattered across my unmade bed.

I felt numb inside, like my whole body had been given Novocaine including my heart. I felt absolutely nothing, I felt empty inside and out. I had thought I would feel better after letting them know, but truthfully I just felt even more ashamed of myself.

My thoughts quickly changed though, changing from thinking about my past to when I first found my sisters. It hadn't really even been that long, certainly not long enough.

It had happened so suddenly I had a hard time remembering everything that took place. I had tried to find my birth parents and family for over a year at that point, spending countless days on the internet looking up things that might help me, leaving work early on slow days to go to the library.

I had met Phoebe before we ever found out at some college party and I just instantly felt some kind of connection with her, I guess that's what caused me to draw some conclusions. After a few weeks of meeting for coffee and such, I finally decided to tell her my crazy theory. Surprisingly though, she actually just gave me a hearty laugh and then agreed to do a DNA test with me. She had felt the connection as well, oddly enough as it sounds.

Anyways, things lead on from there and that's how I got to this point in my life. I had made an immediate assumption after meeting Piper that she didn't believe I was their half-sister, but what reason would I have to lie? Honestly?

That was out of my control though, I knew there wasn't a way I could change her mind or how she felt towards me. Phoebe had said from the start that she would eventually come around to accept me, I had other expectations though. Who could blame me?

I must have been hiding in my room for longer then I planned, because I suddenly could hear footsteps coming up the stairs followed by a light knock of my door. Great, I thought to myself while forcing myself to sit up and wipe away the mascara and tears I had unknowingly shed during my thoughts.

"Paige? The popcorn is ready, did you pick out a movie?" Phoebe asked from the other side of the door, causing me to emit a groan which I knew she wouldn't be able to hear.

"Umm... yeah I did. I'll be down in a minute Phoebe." Hearing her footsteps starting up once again and moving further away, I wait a few minutes and then stand up. Grabbing some random movie of mine off of my shelf and checking myself over in my vanity.

"Awesome..." I mutter sarcastically to myself when I see the puffy and redness which is now consuming my eyes. Quickly and quite effortlessly applying some makeup to my face before I decide to get this over with. Picking the movie back up and then heading out of the safety of my room, making my way downstairs where I then plop down on the couch and offer the movie to Phoebe.

This was gonna be so much fun... watching some old movie and sharing buttery popcorn with Phoebe, who would most likely fall asleep halfway through it and snore through the rest of it. Yes, this was definitely my idea of a perfect and fun Friday night. No emphasis needed.


End file.
